


Летний вечер

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Aviation, Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, WTF Kombat 2021, post-war AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Олаф не думал, что в его жизни ещё может быть что-то, подозрительно похожее на счастье.
Relationships: Rotger Valdes/Olaf Kaldmeer
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Летний вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текста "Далекие звезды" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587863).

Из окна открывается замечательный вид. Если сесть на правый край широкого подоконника и чуть наклониться к стеклу, то можно увидеть вдали, за крышами домов, полоску моря. Сине-серая, она сливается на горизонте с небом, её разрезают вертикальные чёрточки с перекладинами – едва различимые отсюда, там высятся краны грузового порта. Ближе всё пестрит крышами – разных оттенков красного и коричневого, они длинной вереницей спускаются к морю.

Если же пересесть на левый край подоконника, то можно увидеть сбоку здание лётной академии. Оно возвышается над холмом, суровым напоминанием о прошедшей войне чернеют в его стенах выбоины. Когда отстраивали город заново, пришлось многое возводить с нуля. Но здание академии, построенное из серого гранита несколько веков назад, оказалось стойким к невзгодам. Его отремонтировали, но некоторые выбоины в его стенах полностью убирать не стали. Теперь они как грозное свидетельство времени, как память и урок для будущих поколений.

Над городом стоит тёплый летний вечер. Небо подёрнуто белесым маревом. Воздух похож на парное молоко. В небе тихо посвистывают стрижи – летают низко, несколько раз они проносятся прямо около окна Олафа. Стремительные чёрные росчерки на голубом фоне. Похоже, погода будет меняться и завтра на аэродроме из-за низкой облачности отменят полёты. 

Олаф смотрит на площадь – маленький клочок старинной брусчатки перед главным входом в академию. Площадь – громко сказано, но именно так любят называть её курсанты вслед за преподавателями. Те, кто постарше, еще помнят, что площадь была намного больше. После войны, когда город застраивался, от неё отрезали по кусочку, пока не остался маленький пятачок.

Дело было в том, что радиационное заражение почвы распределилось очень неравномерно по территории Метхенберга. Там, где раньше был густонаселенный новый район города, запретили строительство. По крайней мере, ещё лет на пятьдесят. А эта, старинная часть города, пострадала меньше. Вывезли верхний слой грунта, засыпали свежей землей, провели дезактивацию редких сохранившихся зданий – и стали жить. Снова.

В открытую форточку врываются запахи порта – ветер с моря. Соль, рыба, дизельное топливо и ржавое железо, и что-то ещё неуловимое, чем пахнет только в северных городах.

Здесь, на пятом этаже, всё равно было очень хорошо слышно всё, что происходило на улице. Из академии вывалилась группа курсантов. Все молодые, веселые, они о чём-то громко спорили. 

Олаф смотрел на них, немного завидуя – их легкости, их молодости. Их будущему. Ротгера всё не было видно, хотя он обещал вернуться сразу после четвертой лекции.

Вот наконец с высоких ступеней сбежала фигурка в чёрном кителе. Но – застряла около группы курсантов. Те обступили Ротгера. Какой-то невысокий белобрысый курсант, яростно жестикулируя, пытался, видимо, объяснить суть спора.

Ротгер – Олаф улыбнулся привычному жесту – встряхнул кудрями (он так и не полюбил короткую стрижку, даже ради правил академии), запустил в них руки, помогая себе думать. Потом взял под руку того курсанта, подвёл к парапету, где лежали сумки с учебниками и конспектами. Попытался что-то объяснить – сначала на пальцах, потом – быстро что-то чёркая в предложенной ему тетради. Вокруг, заглядывая через плечо, толпились остальные. Объяснения Ротгера, видимо, не устраивали аудиторию. Она, как это всегда бывает у молодёжи, имела свое собственное мнение по всем вопросам. 

Олафу надоело наблюдать за процессом, тем более что день всё больше клонился к вечеру – солнце опускалось и крыши облило золотыми лучами, дома отбрасывали длинные тени. А они с Ротгером ещё должны были сегодня успеть к Элизе.

Олаф открыл окно. В квартиру тут же рванул ветер, откинул занавеску, задребезжал макетами самолетов на полке. Олаф прикинул, как лучше привлечь внимание. Подумал, подумал – потом вспомнил детство. Свистеть с двумя пальцами вышло не с первого раза, но с третьей попытки всё-таки вышел вполне приличный, громкий и заливистый свист. 

Кто-то из курсантов оглянулся – видно, еще недавно его самого так вызывали на улицу друзья. Пробежал взглядом по дому – увидел открытое окно. Олаф махнул рукой, указал на Ротгера. Курсант удивлённо пожал плечами, пробрался через толпу товарищей, тронул Ротгера за плечо. Ему было неловко, но Ротгер, которому застенчиво показали на окно, тут же подскочил, благодарно хлопнул по плечу белобрысого, помахал Олафу и наконец-то побежал домой. Олаф усмехнулся его спешке. 

***

Дверь хлопнула через рекордные тридцать секунд. Ротгер влетел в комнату, чуть запыхавшись. Китель был совершенно не по уставу расстегнут на груди, из-под него виднелась футболка весёленького розового цвета. Олаф очень надеялся, что в академии он застегивался. 

– Вот я и дома! – объявил Ротгер. – Прости, молодёжь задержала. Не мог же я отказать своим курсантам в консультации… – он обнял Олафа, стоящего у окна, прижался к спине и щекотно поцеловал в шею прямо под волосами. 

– Ну что ты, – серьёзно ответил Олаф. – Как я могу возражать, дополнительные занятия – это очень щедро с твоей стороны… – он накрыл рукой ладонь Ротгера, остановившуюся на его животе, погладил смуглую, обветренную кожу. Ротгер вздохнул, нехотя отсоединился, отошёл к столу. 

– Ты сегодня собирался в гости? – уточни он. – Всё в силе? – голос был ещё весёлый, но с нотками скрытого неудовольствия. Хотя Ротгер вроде бы неплохо прижился в Метхенберге, с людьми, ещё слишком хорошо помнившими войну – людьми поколения Олафа – ему было тяжело общаться. Это шестнадцатилетние курсанты не делали различий между дриксенцами и марикьяре, а вот старшие всё ещё делили мир на своих и чужих.

– Мы же договорились, – вздохнул Олаф. – Через час нас ждут. Как раз успеем доехать и взять по пути что-нибудь. Там будет Руперт, сможешь помучить своими военными байками его.

Олаф потянулся закрыть форточку, чтобы какая-нибудь шальная птица в их отсутствие не залетела в комнату. Закрыл, развернулся – и сразу попал в объятия. 

– Руперт уже слишком большой, – с предельной серьёзностью сказал Ротгер, хотя глаза его смеялись. – И вообще, мне нужна некоторая… как бы это сказать… мотивация. А? – он умильно заглянул Олафу в глаза. Похожий сейчас на трогательного котика, он выглядел младше своих лет, пусть вокруг глаз давно легла сеть морщинок. 

Отказать этому взгляду было неимоверно трудно, да и не хотелось, и Олаф со вздохом притянул Ротгера ближе, чмокнул в кончик носа – для того, чтоб сильно не зазнавался. Но потом всё-таки не выдержал и скользнул губами к уголку рта. Прохладные губы раскрылись, тут же пропуская его глубже. Эффект, приобретенный когда-то благодаря – или по вине – фрошерских врачей – не прошёл до конца, но Олаф уже привык к нему. Поцелуи Ротгера напоминали ему почему-то глоток прохладной шипучей минералки.

Ротгер щекотно обрисовал кончиком языка границу его зубов, выдохнул в рот, заёрзал, стараясь расстегнуть на Олафе его парадно-выходную рубашку.

– Куда! – укоризненно сказал Олаф, перехватывая его руки. – Нам сейчас выходить. 

– Ну, Олле… – заспорил Ротгер. – Немного, быстро… Времени ещё куча…

В чёрных глазах было столько ласки, что Олаф малодушно решил, что они в самом деле не опоздают. Ну разве что чуть-чуть, а приходить в гости точно ко времени – дурной тон…

– Быстро, – сказал он Ротгеру. 

– Да, да, да, – зачастил тот, увлекая Олафа к креслу. Толкнул Олафа в него, а сам тут же плюхнулся на его колени, придавливая своим немаленьким весом. 

Влажными поцелуями прошёлся по шее, на самой линии воротника, вызывая у Олафа жар где-то внизу живота. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, быстро расстегнул рубашку и брюки, пока Олаф держал его за спину и чуть пониже – чтобы тот не свалился с кресла. Всё-таки оно было на двоих не рассчитано. 

Олаф вспомнил, как они также однажды сидели в кресле «хорьха» – двухместного учебно-тренировочного самолета. Вспомнил и коротко засмеялся. Тогда они неплохо нахватали синяков. 

Ротгер воспринял его смешок на свой счёт, на счёт недостаточных стараний, взглянул недовольно и тут же сполз с коленей.

Уселся на пол, запрокинул лохматую голову, улыбнулся – соблазнительно, многообещающе, Олаф засмотрелся на его влажно поблескивающие губы. 

Весомо прошёлся по ногам Олафа – от коленей и выше, погладил налившийся – Олаф и сам не заметил, когда успел! – член через ткань. Громко вжикнул молнией, потянул штаны с бельём вниз. Олафу пришлось приподняться, неловко облокотившись на кресло. 

Не делая паузы, Ротгер тут же подался вперёд, ловя головку губами. Олаф задохнулся от острого удовольствия, когда язык погладил отверстие. А Ротгер, не отрываясь, вслепую нашел руку Олафа и потянул её к своему затылку, заставляя вплести пальцы в волосы. 

Олаф нежно помассировал пальцами затылок, а Ротгер недовольно замычал, сжал его рукой свои волосы, заставляя взять жестче. 

Олаф послушался, взял крепче, но не так, чтобы вызывать боль. Этого он делать был не согласен, несмотря на неоднократные просьбы Вальдеса. 

Мягко потянул на себя, раз, другой, толкаясь всё чаще. Сердце заполошно стучало, по виску пробежала первая капелька пота. 

Вальдес скользнул левой рукой себе в штаны, закопошился там, успешно справился с застежкой, вздохнул довольно, почти застонал, вибрация волной удовольствия прокатилась по телу.

Олаф задавал ритм рукой, качая голову Ротгера. Волосы упали ему на лоб, скрывая лицо, и Олаф ласково отвел их в сторону. Ротгер изо всех сил скосил глаза, стараясь увидеть лицо Олафа. Глаза у него были чёрные и чуточку насмешливые.

Этого Олаф уже стерпеть не мог. Толкнулся несколько раз глубже, в горло, слушая мокрые, хлюпающие звуки, потом огладил рукой щёку Вальдеса, размазывая по ней потёк слюны и смазки. Жадно и пристально глядя на обтянувшие его член губы, жёстко толкнулся несколько раз и выплеснулся, судорожно сжимая в горсти волосы Ротгера.

Тот тоже надолго не отстал. Лихорадочно задвигал рукой и кончил, заляпав ковёр и ботинки Олафа. Тяжело дыша, уткнулся лицом в колени. Олаф ласково погладил его по голове, сначала с трудом разжав пальцы и с сожалением подумав, что наверняка успел выдрать немного волос.

Он перебирал гладкие волосы Ротгера, пока дыхание обоих не успокоилось. Потом, несильно потянув, заставил приподнять лицо. Посмотрел в лучащиеся довольством глаза, нагнулся и коротко поцеловал в солёный от пота лоб. 

Потом оглядел свою и Ротгера одежду, в самых неожиданных местах заляпанную подозрительными мокрыми пятнами, вздохнул и сказал:

– Кажется, к Элизе мы сегодня не пойдём. Извиняться перед ней будешь сам.

  
  



End file.
